A Human and an Arch Vile that's is a tad too kind
by Dark the inkling
Summary: David was a normal high school student until the invasion happend. He just so happened to find shelter which is where he meets the Unexpected love of his life. But what happens when The Slayer finds out?


**Hey guys I'm just going to experiment with idea and If people like it I'll make more.**

**Yes, this is a doom human/demon romance FanFiction. Lots of people might find this utterly disgusting and I don't blame you. Keep in mind that the demon will be an Arch Vile/Summoner and is female. The Arch Vile is not a crazy human or anything along the lines of that. Just an ordinary Arch Vile that's just a tad bit too kind.**

David Kessler lived a normal life in Manhattan New York. His bad had a well paid job, his school was one of the good ones in Manhattan.

Overall he was living a relatively good life.

But, people were worried from the start when the UAC started using Argent energy that something bad was going to happen.

The Kesslers were just one of the families who worried everyday about something going wrong.

But enough of that out of the way let's cut to the point.

April 16 2148.

Franklin High 5th period.

5th period was the normal for David. Do fucked up math as he liked to call it. Being a freshman was a hard experience just like every other student. He had his fare share of dating hot chicks and getting C's, the normal thing for this kid. But today isn't going to be a bright day.

"Class, today we are having are unit test. It is going to go over everything about last unit." The teacher Ms,sckvensky had.

David wasn't the brightest stundent but he's a kind boy and always helps people in need.

David hated school. But the worst thing about school for him was the teachers, the goddamn teachers. Wouldn't stop talking about how to get good grades. David, like many others didn't want to do the test. And he never did. But his way of flunking wasn't to his liking or anyone else's either.

Screams erupted outside and the class got up to look.

The Teacher drew the blinds and was stunned by what she saw. Demons were raging the streets killing anyone they saw.

She didn't have enough time to recover from the initial shock to notice the Imp flying at the window.

The Imp leaped for the window, shattering the glass killing many of David's fellow students.

David watched in horror as his teacher was gutted before him.

Him and his remaining classmates wasted no time in bolting out the door.

David looked both ways to find other students sprinting down the halls followed by bloodthirsty demons.

David, being the only smart one, went back into the classroom not wanting to get in the mess of bodies

Unfortunately the Imp was still there.

It noticed him immediately and began to prepare for an attack.

Before David could close his eyes, the Imp spoke.

"Go on, leave this place out the window." David was stunned. Why was this monster letting him go.

"I might be wrong, but you are a pure heart. Something very few demons can see. Good luck. Now I'm gonna finish gutting your teacher." David bolted for the shattered window and jumped out it. He ran as fast as he could. It felt like an eternity of running.

He eventually came upon an allyway. He ran Inside and saw a door to a building at the end. He tried the door which fortunately was unlocked.

He ran inside and himself in the back of a supermarket.

Boxes of food and there.

So he sat down in the corner of the room and cried. And he cried for so many reasons. He was a coward, he never tried to call his parents, he let his fellow students die and the list goes on.

He cried himself to sleep.

When he woke he felt well rested. He opened the door slightly as saw the sun was setting. It probably was the next days sun setting due to how well rested he was.

David noticed this room was connected to the kitchen.

He tried the Kitchen door to find that also unlocked.

He crouched low incase any demons were present. He throughly searched the kitchen until he found a long Kitchen knife.

He wiped his dried tears and went back to the storage room.

He choose a random box and but the top open.

Upon opening he found about a dozen boxes of crackers.

He immediately tore one of the boxes open and started eating.

He was so hungry.

He ate half a dozen then opened a few more which contained yogurt,cheese, and a few boxes of ceral.

He thought about a water source. He's been to this supermarket before and knew they had a section which packs of beverages. He'd be stocked for a long time. The only thing he was worried about was defense.

Demons could easily find him in here and he'd be dead. Luckily David knew quite a few things. He wanted to be a Marine and his father was actually fine with that. So much that he gave his son extensive fire arm training.

He knew of a gun store near the Supermarket he was in, but with demons currently running ramped there was no getting there without a fight.

And with the huge demons he had saw there was no getting there with a kitchen knife.

David decided to focus on security for now. Lucky for him plasma walls were used during closing time for pretty much any pubic place nowadays. David found another door in the storage room which led to the security room.

Unfortunately for him security was only accessible for employees with a Red Clearance card.

The Supermarket didn't look damaged, though shopping carts lay in the halls where people were just shopping a day ago.

David would most likely find a body of an employee near the Market. And he'd need to go during the night to avoid getting spotted.

This was all to must for David. The kid was only 15 and felt as if he was a movie star. Not in a good way though. David cursed the UAC for experimenting with demons.

"What kind of fucking company experiments with demons from hell?" David said out loud, more like screamed it.

"You couldn't just experiments on martians or something?"

David listened to his voice echoing off the walls. The feeling or being alone was truly terrifying for a kid that's lived in New York his whole live.

Then he thought of what that demon said.

Pure heart, the Hell does that mean.

"Something very few demons could see." He muttered.

Though David was still horrified of the events that's recently took place, he was also interested as well.

A particular Archvile along with we're squad roamed the streets searching for any survivors.

This Archviles name was Archiz. She is often criticized by her peers by being do kind. But no one can really do anything about it because she's the daughter of the Cyberdemon.

"Helled find anything?" Archliz her Friend which was searching and ally.

Archliz voice is soft and rather cute for a demon. She does a some friends but the majority don't like her.

"Nothing, just some door." The Hell Knight said.

"You realize there could be humans in there right?" Archliz added.

"True, you want to search it though?" Helled asked.

Archliz did the demon equivalent of raising an eyebrow but obliged.

She walked over to the door and found it unlocked.

Before she stepped in Helled grabbed her arm.

"Hey, be careful alright?" Archliz saw the concern in his face and him a soft smile.

"I'll be fineeee." She reassured him.

She watched him walk back to the rest of the squad. Archliz's father wants her to marry Helled when she's old enough. She had mixed feelings on this. She was certainly fond of Helled and found him attractive, but she didn't know if she wanted to marry him.

She felt he was too serious and worried a lot. Not that this was a bad thing it just didn't attract her.

She turned around and walked through the door.

She seemed to be in sort of storage area that had boxes with a logo on them.

Archliz stumbled upon a few open boxes. She drew her claws and hovered a few inches above the ground so if somewhere was here they would see her coming.

She heard a sound from a door in front of her. She could couldn't make any words out or define the sound. The closer she got the more she could make out the noise. It was soft sobbing.

Archliz's heart dropped slightly as she heard the cries.

She turned the handle of the door and slowly turned it.

Archliz saw a human male sitting in corner. His sobbing stopped but he was in shock.

Archliz realized how young he was and she started feeling bad. A feeling which many criticized her about,Harassed her,attacked her. She tried to use these thoughts as fuel to gain the courage to kill the human. But she couldn't. He was defenseless and was crying just moments ago. Probably from the loss of his family and friends.

She felt tears of her own start to sting her eyes.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you..." Archliz took a step closer.

"L-liar!" He choked out and covered his face with his hands,starting to sob again.

"Listen to me, I know that my race has hurt lots of people. But I don't think your the reason for that." She took another step.

"If I wanted to kill you I would do it now." The human removed his hands from his tear soaked face and strained his eyes to look at the demon.

He started for about a minute before speaking.

"W-why? Why spare me? I'm probably gonna get killed by demons anyways! And what would you do, take me back to hell and try to explain? They would just kill you!" The human ranted.

Archliz bent down to meet his eyes.

"You'd be surprised at what I do to convince other Demons to do things." She gave the Human a smile which seemed to calm him down.

"What's your name?" Archliz asked.

The Human looked at her agin before speaking.

"D-David..."

"David, I'm Archliz. Do y-" She was interrupted by a particular Hell Knight.

"Archliz wh-" Helled paused when he saw David and got into a fighting stance.

Archliz teleported to him and put both of her hands on his chest.

"Archliz what are you doing?!" Archliz looked up at him.

"Listen, he's not like the others, I can tell, I think he's a pure heart." This got his attention.

He looked at David and stared.

Archliz put a hand on his cheek and shifted his head back towards her.

"You know what that means right?" Helled nodded slowly.

"Good then you know what will happen." Helped nodded again.

"Human, follow me." Helled pointed to David which slowly got up from his spot against the wall.

"He has a name asshole." Archliz commented.

"Yeah love you too." Helled replied.

Archliz took her hands off Helled's chest and glanced at David.

"It's going to be ok alright?" Archliz asked and stepped closer to him.

David nodded a followed the Hell Knight.

They walked outside to meet a group of 3 demons which all gasped when they saw David.

"No, don't fucking tell me!" A Revenant exclaimed.

"Oh shit I think he fucking is!" A pinky demon added.

"That the human is mother fucking,Pussy licking, Pure heart!" A Mancibus completed the statement and the three started roaring with laughter.

"Rías,pinkta.Mancibars, Shut the fuck up, we're going back to the citedal." Helled said.

David actually laughed slightly. He never thought in a million years demons had humor.

Archliz opened up a portal the demons stepped through.

Archliz was about to step through when she noticed David was hesitating.

"Hey it's alright, Satin is not that bad. They will treat you well I promise..." Archliz stepped close to him and put a hand on his cheek.

He was surprised at the sudden affection but actually quite it. The demon touch was something he never felt. In fact, it was way better than even kissing a hot human chick.

David smiled.

"Okay." Then they both walked through the Hell portal.


End file.
